Daaamn!
by JustOneBreath92
Summary: Harry has changed over the summer, and suddenly his popularity spikes. Draco comes to the rescue, but not without ulterior motives.


Title: Daaamn!

Summary: Harry has changed over the summer, and suddenly his popularity spikes. Draco comes to the rescue, but not without ulterior motives.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (other than that not much other characters mentioned)

Warnings: Boy/Boy! Lots of fluffiness (this story seriously tastes like cotton candy dipped in syrup), Kissing. Possible typos.

If you don't like boy/boy pairings, please click 'previous page' -button. I will not be held responsible if you know you don't like it but read it anyway.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, the story would be much less fighting and much more loving!

Draco stared. Actually, everyone stared. Somehow, Harry Potter had changed over summer. Gone was the skinny and weak loser, and he had been replaced with a gorgeous, slender male. A magical glow seemed to emit from his skin, and he had lost his glasses. He was lean, with a bit of muscles, and he had grown a bit, though he was still shorter than other males. He was slightly cute-looking, and it made him look uke-ish. He smiled radiantly, and his piercing green eyes shined beautifully as Hermione came to greet her friend. Suddenly jealousy gripped Draco's stomach, though he knew Harry and Hermione were just friends. But when the whole hall's people rose from their seats to woo Harry, Draco decided, he had to have Harry for himself. Luckily, he and Harry had called it a truce since last year and they had become friends, so it was an easy start. His heart jumped and he couldn't force back his blush as Harry caught his eye and waved at him, a sexy smile on his face. Right away the smile on Harry's face fell, as their eye-contact broke when people wanted his attention and squeezed him painfully. Harry asked if people could make way for him so he could go to his seat, but he only got them to squeeze him harder and he gasped and desperately turned his eyes to Draco as he couldn't breath properly. Draco immediately jumped into action. This was his moment.

"HEY! Let go of my boyfriend, will you?!" Draco yelled, making Harry blush. Everyone froze, stood shocked, until Seamus snorted.

"Like that would ever happen."

"Want proof? I'll give you proof. Let me to Harry." Draco said confidently. Everyone made way, mostly wanting to see Draco embarass himself when Harry refuses to kiss him. Draco walked to Harry, and took his hands to his own. He gave Harry a look and suddenly kissed him. Everyone expected Harry to pull away, partly even Draco dreaded it, but Harry melted into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Draco's neck and Draco took a firm hold of his waist. The kiss was soft and chaste, but passionate, and gave everyone the impression that they were together. Slowly they pulled away, Draco stealing a quick kiss before they broke apart, and then they walked away, Draco's arm around Harry's waist. When they reached the stairs, they were alone. Still, Draco's arm was tightly around Harry.

"Um, there's no one here, you can drop the act, Draco." Harry mumbled, slightly flushed from the kiss.

"What act?" Draco inquired innocently.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"This is not an act to me. Don't think I'm not a part of your fanclub." Draco stated with a seductive smirk. Harry turned completely red, widening Draco's smirk.

"But..um..I...ah...you...er...Huh?!" Harry squeaked out and Draco pinned him to the wall.

"I like you Harry." Draco breathed out to Harry's ear. Harry responded by passing out. Draco caught him before he hit the floor, and carried him to his headboy area, still wearing the smirk. Harry turned his smirk into a smile when he unconciously snuggled to his chest as he carried him bridal style.

"I like you too, Draco..." Harry mumbled.

In the morning, Draco woke up to Harry's shouting.

"NO, Blaise! Let me go! Blaise, don't do this! Stop!" Draco dashed down the stairs of the bedroom to see what was going on. Harry had been pinned to the floor, his eyes squeezed shut and a frantic expression on his face, while he tried to prevent Blaise from kissing him. Currently Blaise was making a hickey to his neck, while holding Harry from squirming under him.

"Blaise, don't!" Harry kept saying, but Blaise pretended not to hear. After staring at them and waking from his stupor, Draco finally ripped Blaise off Harry, and pulled a panting Harry to his embrace. Harry turned his face to Draco's chest and tried to even his breath.

"What were you doing to my boyfriend?" Draco asked calmly. Blaise shrugged, licked his lips and walked away.

"What were you doing down here?" Draco asked Harry as they stood in the middle of the room with Draco's hands around Harry's waist.

"I thought I'd go to my own dorm and take a shower.." Harry mumbled into Draco's shirt.

"You can take the shower here, no one will mind."

"But I don't have spare clothes with me. Or even a towel." Harry protested.

"You can use my towel and clothes. I'll get you some clothes ready, so just hop in the shower." Draco smirked, and even though Harry wasn't looking at him, he could hear the smirk in his voice. After Harry came from the shower, and put on the clothes Draco gave him (a slytherin green shirt and black jeans), he came out. Draco whistled at him, making Harry blush. The slytherin green really brought out Harry's eyes.

"Damn." Draco breathed out as Harry smiled at him and approached him.

"Breakfast?" Harry inquired, getting a nod as response, and Draco snaked an arm around Harry's waist as he lead them to the great hall. When they arrived in the great hall, Harry made an attempt to go to the gryffindor table, but Draco posessively pulled him to the slytherin table. Harry waved at his friends to atleast acknowledge them, getting a smile and a shake of head as an answer to his apologetic smile. Pansy acted very friendly, and made room for the boys. They had eaten in peace for a half an hour, when Harry noticed it was time to go to class.

"Draco?" Harry said, making Draco turn his head to him, halfway taking a bite of his marmalade toast, making a smear on his cheek. Harry bursted out in giggles, seeing the mister perfect with food all over his face. he then wiped the marmalade off his face with his thumb, wearing a fond smile, and licked his thumb clean. Draco smiled at this show of affection, and gave Harry a soft kiss. Harry blushed and cleared his throat.

"W-we gotta go to class." Draco nodded with a smirk, he loved it when Harry got all flustered. Luckily they had double-potions together, so they could be with each other. On the way to the classroom, Draco was thinking about Harry's sparkling laughter, and couldn't help smiling. Harry was so adorable. Draco got Harry to sit next to him in potions. He was getting giddy at finally having Harry for himself. Throughout the class Draco gave Harry butterfly kisses and nuzzled his neck, making Harry flustered and Snape take 40 points from them. After the class, Draco took Harry to his headboy area. However, they didn't make it inside, as Draco lost his self retraint when Harry licked his lips slowly. Draco leaned to capture Harry's lips with his own, kissing him full on the mouth. Harry was responsive, and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco took a hold of Harry's hips and pulled him tightly against him. They kissed with open mouths, Draco tilting his head from side to side in order to get more out of the kiss. The kiss was passionate, but they had no tongue in it. It felt more affectionate without. After a while, they broke apart. Both were panting slightly, and Harry was flushed again. Draco smiled and leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"You're amazing. I've never felt like this with anyone." Draco muttered. Harry smiled at him before answering.

"Me neither." Draco got a moment of giddyness that he didn't want to conceil, and took Harry by the waist and lifted him up, grinning widely, and twirled around, giving Harry kisses constantly. Harry smiled at him, and put his hands on Draco's cheeks, making Draco stop twirling and focus on him. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco, making Draco even giddier: Harry kissed him on his own free will! Draco smiled against Harry's lips, making Harry smile too. Draco chuckled quietly, and Harry let out a giggle, making Draco grasp Harry's hand in his own. Harry squeezed his hand just a bit to send Draco the message that he liked walking with Draco, hand in hand.

The day went by and the next day came. Our two boys had had a long night, after McGonagall had ordered that Harry was to sleep in his own dorm. Harry had been waking up constantly, missing the warm figure from his side. Draco couldn't even sleep, and he spent the night inhaling the pillow Harry had slept on, and savoring Harry's scent. Draco was now in the great hall, having breakfast. Harry had not come yet, and Draco was beginning to worry if something had happened. He knew he was being silly for worrying, but he couldn't help the feeling. His eyes snapped up when he heard the hall door open and Harry came in. He hurriedly rose from his seat and went to Harry.

"Where were you? Breakfast is almost over!" Draco asked. Harry smiled at Draco, as they walked to the dorms.

"Snape asked me over when I was on my way here. Were you worried?" Harry cooed, smirking as Draco blushed and ignored the question. That meant Draco was worried.

"What did Snape want?" Draco asked suspiciously. He didn't like the way his godfather treated his Harry.

"He just wanted to tell that he expects not to see the same performance from us in the future than in the previous class. Meaning the kissing and stuff." Harry said, blushing a little while having a lopsided smile on his face. Draco chuckled.

"Fine. I'll stop the kissing in class. But I can't sit next to you for the whole class without touching you." Draco said, having a musing look on his face. Harry looked worried.

"Should I sit somewhere else then, so that we won't get detention?" Draco looked horrified and shook his head a negative.

"No! I won't make it through the class if you sit next to someone else!" Draco blurted out and then blushed and covered his mouth. Harry grinned, pulled Draco's hand from his mouth and rose to his tiptoes to kiss Draco. The kiss was slow and chaste, and Draco moaned, the kiss and the warm, perfect-fit body pressed against him felt so good. Draco slithered his tongue in Harry's mouth, warily checking that it was alright, and then roamed with the tongue in Harry's mouth, wrestled with Harry's tongue, and made love with it. Draco felt his jeans tighten, but he tried to will it away, as he didn't want to pressure Harry. Draco felt Harry slowly pull away, and felt a slight pang inside him, but then he realized that Harry was probably in a slight need of air. He pulled his tongue back in his mouth and pulled away. Harry was flustered and they were both panting hard. They thought nothing could go wrong.

The next day, Draco got a message from Pansy that she had to talk to him. Thus, he went to the library, as it was a good place to talk in peace. Pansy came there.

"Hi Draco." She said.

"Hi. What did you want to talk about ?" Pansy took a breath in.

"I want to go back to where we were on third grade. We were so good. You don't really like Harry that much anyway, right?" She didn't give Draco time to answer, and kissed him. Draco was shocked still. Harry was in the library, looking for a book for herbology. Then he saw Draco behind he shelves, and went to say hi. But with Draco, there was Pansy.

"-You don't really like Harry that much anyway, right?" He heard Pansy ask. Then, Draco did not deny her, but they kissed! So Draco had been fooling around with him all along?! Harry felt his heart crash down in million pieces.

"You asshole." Harry hissed out, and when turning around and running away, he saw Draco turn his head to Harry, with a shocked expression on his face. Harry heard his name being called, but he kept walking, hands fisted, trying to keep the tears from escaping. Draco was on the verge of panic, Harry had seen them! He tried to catch him, but just as he was about to catch a hold of him, Harry disappeared behind the gryffindor painting in front of their dorm.

"Harry! Come out! I can explain!" Draco shouted through the painting desperately. There was no answer. Draco waited, but as no one came out, he went to drown his misery with firewhiskey.

After two hours and two bottles of firewhiskey, Draco decided to try again. He was plastered, of course.

"Harry! I'm sorry! I'd never kiss Pansy, she kissed me! And it was gross!" Draco yelled through the painting again, and made a gagging sound to emphasis his words. What Draco didn't realize in his drunken mess of a brain, was that he was shouting really loud. Harry came out with an annoyed look.

"You're being way too loud. Piss off blondie." Harry said, obviously still very mad at Draco. Before he could turn around to go back inside, Draco lunged forward, and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry to make sure Harry couldn't escape. Harry made some futile attempts to free himself, and then sniffed.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, scrunching his nose. Draco buried his face to the crook of Harry's neck.

"Please don't go.. I'm sorry, I miss you, I want you back, I love you.." Draco whimpered and inhaled Harry's misty fresh scent. Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Do you like Pansy?" He then asked quietly. Draco lifted his head and looked Harry in the eyes and shook his head furiously.

"No! I only love you. Pansy is nothing to me." Draco assured. Then he pouted pleadingly and waited for Harry to speak.

"Fine. I forgive you. But if you ever do that again, I'll be gone for good." Harry threatened, but it felt as though the threat didn't reach Draco as the blond whooped and kissed him.

"You'll come sleep next to me?" Draco pleaded, already taking Harry towards the headboy tower. Harry sighed, but smiled, and Draco grinned back like a loon.

In the morning, Draco woke up with a headache. He laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, when suddenly the previous night's events came back to him. He quickly turned his head to see if Harry really was sleeping next to him. Draco's mouth threatened to split his face as he smiled from ear to ear. Harry was next to him, peacefully asleep. Draco leaned down to kiss Harry's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin and mouth, and then kissed his mouth over and over, holding Harry's face between his hands. Harry's eyes fluttered open and green eyes looked at Draco sleepily.

"Good morning to you too." Harry drawled with an amused smile. Draco laughed happily.

"Good morning my love!" He exclaimed, and then climbed over Harry to straddle his hips. Harry blushed and looked at Draco questioningly. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry deeply, and then laid on top of him, with his head next to Harry's. Draco pressed his nose against Harry's cheek and inhaled, smelling his skin and hair. Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you… Are you smelling me?" He asked, chuckling quietly. Draco moved his nose to rest against Harry's neck and inhaled again.

"No, I'm just resting my head, that's all." He argued, cheeks tinted pink.

"No, you're definitely smelling me." Harry claimed with a smirk when Draco once again inhaled deeply.

"Okay so what if I am? I happen to like the way you smell!" Draco muttered, drawing a laugh from Harry.

"Oh, you can smell me all you want." Harry promised, his chest trembling with barely suppressed laughter. Draco ignored him and continued sniffing, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I like being like this with you. I love you, Harry." Draco admitted.

"I love you too."

Reviews will be much appreciated! 3


End file.
